


Return To Me

by Arken_Stone1



Series: Flame Moon and Pure Starlight: The Kili and Tauriel Chronicles [3]
Category: Hob - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kili's heart is breaking for a dream he and Tauriel shared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lie upon rock with this wound in my side<br/>I would do it all again for you.<br/>To find and lose you, loving as I die.<br/>You are the One love I never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Me

Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and the J.R.R. Tolkien estate. No infringement of these copyrights is intended and is not authorized by the copyright holder. I write this fan fiction only for love of the The Hobbit and not for profit.

 

"No, you cannot be her. She is far away, she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream…. Do you think she could have loved me?” -Kili from "The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" 

oooooooooooooooo000000ooooooooooooooooo

 

RETURN TO ME

 

My lady walks in starlight  
under the light of a flame moon.  
Disapproval comes from everyone  
And I will worship you soon.

If ever a strong truth were spoken  
Words of love fall from your lips  
You leave me wrecked, shattered and broken  
weak in this lover’s bliss.

We only love once, you and I.  
As memories precious and pure  
become points of light in night sky  
Of this love I am sure.

Th future gives no guarantee  
As our few moments fall away  
More than dreams this love must come to be  
You love beckons and I obey.

I lie upon rock with this wound in my side  
I would do it all again for you.  
To find and lose you, loving as I die.  
You are the One love I never knew.

“Return To me," you plead as me you embrace.  
I'll lie in your arms as Death steals my breath.  
I breath my last as I bask in your grace.  
Be with me for the time I have left.

Please, Mahal, give me another life.

What I would give for another chance.  
Do you think you could have loved me?  
Under the Stars you and I could dance  
with you for eternity. 

No Greed or Kings can keep us apart  
But the enemy’s spear murdered what might have been.  
In the madness of hot tears and broken hearts  
I beg Mahal to let me live again.


End file.
